The World Bash: Hokkaido's Best
by Francey-pants98
Summary: Every year Hokkaido hosts a party for all the nations of the world. This year, she gets an unforgettable surprise. OC x Character. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. _A faint voice picked up at the other end.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Honda residence."

"Hokkaido! How have you been, _ma cherie_?" I tried to sound as sexy as possible because I knew what event was coming up. I hope she sent our invitation...

"... Hello, Greenland. Yes, yours and Francis's invitations have been sent out. Don't worry, I would never forget to invite you, as much as it kills me knowing you love that wine-loving, frog. You better as hell know that I love you too much to hurt your feelings by not inviting you. See you in a few days." And with that, my precious friend hung the phone up. Yes! We are so going to that party!

Every year, Hokkaido and her husband Japan throw a World Bash at their place, which is fine because they always have to travel such a long ways to get to World Meetings. They both invite every country they can think of, even the less friendly ones. The Japanese are too polite to leave someone's feelings hurt. I just love that girl. I immediately run down the stairs of our lovely apartment that looks out across Paris, and might I add, the Eiffel Tower.

"Francis, _mon amour_~ She said they've been sent! We should get them fairly soon! Isn't that marvelous?" I yell jumping into my boyfriend's arms. I love my sweetie Frog-Face~

"Hannah, _ma cher_! Look what the kind mailman just delivered." He kissed the top of my head and waved two cherry blossom print envelopes in my face, one blue, one pink. That Hokkaido, she's so creative! I gasped.

"Already?! Yay!" I leaned up to kiss my beautiful lover's lips. He immediately kissed back and pulled me into a strong embrace. We then ended up making out for about five minutes in the living room when all of a sudden we hear a huge slam.

"GREENLAND! WHERE THE RUBBER DUCKIES ARE YOU?!" Oh joy. Iraq's here.

"Darling, I'm in the living room! What do you need?" She emerged from the bathroom and said the dumbest thing I have ever come out of her mouth.

"I had to piss. Why else would I be here?" said the cute, Iraqi brunette.

"Cheyenne, what the- you had to barge into my home and interrupt my happy life just to go to the _bathroom_?! Why couldn't you use your own bathroom?!"

"Because. You Frenchies have cute bar soap that we Iraqis don't. Besides... Did you get your invite from Hokkaido?" The fun-loving girl waved a green cherry blossom invitation in my and Francis' face.

"_Oui_, Francis and I just received ours! I'll see you there at the party okay, Chy?"

"Hell yeah! We are going to ROCK THE PANTS OFF everyone there!" We jumped in the air and high-fived. Alfred taught us how to do it. You had to hand it to Ireland's boyfriend. He may be an idiot, but _damn_ can he party!

"'Kay, chickie. See ya~" And with that, she bounded out the door. Francis had been silently watching us the entire time. He looked at me with those sexy blue eyes of his. It seemed like with just one look into those orbs, I would already be sleeping with him. But I promptly beat him up with a skillet, just like Elizaveta had taught me, the first time he tried anything. But now... I shook the thought away. Then he spoke.

"_Mon amour_... you already know, don't you? About what the trio has planned, right?"

"_Oui_. They will _never_ be expecting this. I have asked Kiku and Elizaveta to bring their cameras. Hokkaido has _no idea_ yet, only the other girls know, with the exception of Lilli. Even Cheyenne and Skyler are prepared." I flashed my sexiest grin at him. "You are so deviant, my loved one." And with that, we called the Hondas and announced our decision to come. _This_ will be fun.

**A/N: So Hokkaido threatened me into publishing this again, as well as adding a new chapter, so for fear of my life, here it is.**

**YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, KAI-KAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

The following week, Francis and I went shopping for our party outfits. The grand stores in Paris _always_ have the most beautiful party outfits! The first shop Francis and I hit is a boutique called "Statements". We walked in and a very pretty woman greeted us.

"_Bonjour_~ Welcome to 'Statements'! My name is Marilyn. Please, just call for me if there is anything you need help with. So, what are we looking for today?" This woman seemed nice. She's very cute and looks quite young. Francis spoke up.

"_Merci_, Miss Marilyn. My girlfriend and I are shopping for a party. We will need something matching, but also comfortable and sleek. Do you carry anything such as what I just described?" He spoke firmly but still sexily enough to get us what we needed. Just another reason I love him~

"Yes, actually, we do! Follow me, please." Marilyn led us to a room in the back. She opened a curtain that led into a walk-in closet. I gasped at the sight before my eyes.

"Oh wow! It's so gorgeous! Francis, isn't this marvelous?" I looked up at Francis and his sapphire eyes were sparkling like stars in the night sky.

"_Oui_..._mon_..._amour_..." Francis started falling but at least I caught him. He must have fainted from the sight of something that gorgeous.

"Francis! Wake up!" I knew there was only one way for me to wake him up. "Why, hello, Arthur! Aren't you looking _sexy _in your chippendale outfit~" Francis immediately opened his eyes in shock and sat upright with a red rose in between his teeth. Where the hell did that come from?

"Ohhonhonhon~ _Bonjour, mon Angleterre_~ Let me see your sexy abs~" A loud smack resounded in the room, courtesy of my handbag. "Ow! What was that for, Hannah?!"

"That was for waking up to Arthur instead of me! Hmph! But, enough of that. Take a look at the outfits!" I squealed. Francis and I were staring at two matching purple party outfits. The man's version had a sparkly purple vest with a long-sleeved, white undershirt. The pants were snow-white slacks. It also came with a pair of white dress shoes. The female version of the outfit was a purple and white, strapless, sparkly dress that went down to the knees. It was more of a party dress than an evening gown, which is what I wanted. The shoes were white flats.

"May we try them on?" Francis asked Marilyn. He had such excitement in his voice.

"Of course, help yourselves!" she handed Francis and me the outfits and asked an alarming question. "Would you like to share a fitting room, or go separate?" My eyes got _huge_ at that statement. I almost punched her right then and there for asking such a stupid question.

"Yes, we would _love_ a shared fitting room, isn't that right, Hannah-" Two more smacks echoed in the large closet.

"No thank you, ma'am, we will take separate rooms!" I took my dress and ran to the women's changing room. I put my dress on with great care and studied myself in the mirror. It let out a little cleavage, but I think that would be alright. Walking out of the dressing room, I spotted Francis coming out. He had two hand marks on each side of his face. I felt kind of bad for hitting him that hard, but he knows how serious I am about not giving myself to him until marriage. He walked over to me, kissed my forehead, and looked me straight in the eyes with his gorgeous ones.

"I am very sorry, _mon amour_, for having made that remark. I know how serious you are. And by the way, you look _stunning _in that outfit. It really brings out your skin tone and oceanic eyes." I thought the outfit looked good on me, but not _that_ good!

"_M-Merci_, Francis. I accept your apology and I guess I overreacted a bit back there. And your outfit brings out your muscle tone and sapphire-based eyes too. I think it's sexy."

"I love you so much Hannah. Not a moment goes by I don't think about you. Now come. Let's go pay for our party clothes~" He gripped my hand and led me to the counter. "Two party outfits to-go, please!" We paid and walked across the street to a jewelry store to but some accessories. Francis bought me a pair of purple earrings and a silver and purple necklace. In exchange I bought him a white rose corsage to match his outfit. We paid, left, and went home. Francis cooked me a nice meal and I went straight to bed. After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone at the Hondas' World Bash.


	3. Chapter 3

"The party has arrived!" Cheyenne and Gilbert announced loudly. Jeez, those two could be louder than Skyler and Alfred when they wanted.

"Chy! My darling, how I've missed you so!" I told her.

"Yo chickie. How ya been? You ready for tonight?" She had no idea what was about to take place that night.

"I've been well. And I just love your dress, Chy!" I claimed with excitement. She was wearing a bright green and midnight-black mini-dress with camouflage heels. It really did look good on her. Gilbert must have been drooling by then. So far, we were the only ones here besides our boyfriends and husbands. They were forced to wait in the dining room because we girls didn't get to spend that much time with each other anymore.

"Oh. I didn't realize you two had arrived already. Welcome," stated a very stunning Honda Massao. I couldn't believe how beautiful Massao looked in her mini-yukata. Her yukata came down to her knees and was a bluish-gray color with a dark blue floral print. She was also wearing black stockings and black lace-up boots.

"_Mein Gott!_ Massao, you look good enough to sacrifice to some god or some other shit! Damn, you look hot!" said Cheyenne, reading my mind in a less nice way. I just had to wonder why she was speaking German when she was clearly Iraqi. Gilbert must be rubbing off on her.

"Ch-Cheyenne! No! No! Do not say that! I have seen too many horror films with it all starting out as a great party and a psycho killer shows up and ends up killing the host and most of the guests end up dying and then the host ends up dying-"

"O-kay! Better stop before she dies of a heart attack and/or a seizure because the Japanese are very prone to those, you know," I sensibly stated, calming down both Cheyenne and Massao. "No one is going to die tonight, okay?"

"Alright. Shall we begin decorating before the guests start arriving?" said the cute Japanese girl.

"Wait! We have to wait for Skyler and Alfred! Where are they, anyway?" I said.

"Miss me?" A dark-haired head poked through the door. Skyler and Alfred had just arrived. I wonder how the men are doing in the other room waiting for us to finish decorating...

_~In the other room~_

"So...um, Alfred-kun. How have you been?" asked a very uncomfortable Kiku. None of these men wanted to be stuck in this stuffy room while their wives and girlfriends sat in the other room and decorated the house for the party.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Kiku. I'm good. Me and Skyler are banging it up all the time! She's great! How 'bout you Kiku? You and Massao getting it on?" Alfred said.

"Alfred-kun, I would not answer that question unless the situation depended on it," Kiku firmly explained.

"Aww, Kiku! You're no fun! For us having been friends for so long, there is still some stuff I don't know about you. Anyway, I wonder when our girls are going to finish decorating the house? And why can't we stay in there while they do it?" Alfred obnoxiously asked.

"Boys! You can come out now!" came a voice from another part of the house. The accent was Irish so it must have been Skyler hailing them. All the men got up from their spot in the room and headed into the main part of the house.

~_Back to Hannah's Point Of View~_

"Boys! You can come out now!" my Irish friend yells. Skyler and Alfred both had loud mouths so it was only natural I have her bring the men back to the main room. The four male nations headed back into the main room with such boring expressions on their faces, they could put a sloth into a deep slumber for a thousand years.

"Why do you guys look so dull? This is a party! Get into it!" I said. With that, the four of us girls looked at each other with evil grins and attacked the lips of our lovers.

"Whaddya mean 'Get into it-" Alfred started to say before Sky shut him up with a flick of her tongue in his mouth. Amazingly, after about a two-minute make-out session, we all four broke our kisses at the same time. All four of the man's eyes were open wide with shock and sweet, gentle grin was plastered onto their sexy faces. Hell, even Kiku was smiling! And he never smiles! Gilbert licked his lips and then said:

"_Danke_, _mein Liebe_. You taste like... barbecue sauce. And Girl Scout cookies."

"CHEYENNE! YOUR DUMBASS OF A BOYFRIEND TOTALLY JUST, LIKE, RUINED THE MOOD!" Surprisingly, it was Massao who spoke up this time. Massao is usually quite reserved but gets hyper when around her companions. Oh gosh. She just had a Feliks moment. That only ever happens once in a million years!

"Not my fault! I ain't his keeper, and sure as hell not his _baby_sitter," Cheyenne said. She then promptly smacked him upside his head, but he recovered very speedily. _Ding-dong! _The doorbell rand throughout the house.

"Oh, my! Guests!" the frail Japanese girl stated.

"_Guten tag_. How have you been, Massao? Roderich and I are here," stated the muscular, blonde German with a very prissy Austrian huffing right behind him.

"Are we late? Oh, I hope we aren't late. I told you we should have left two hours earlier than we did. It takes a while to get here you know," a pestered Roderich stated. Massao smiled a sweet smile at her first guests, lightly bowed, and spoke.

"_Konnichiwa_, Ludwig. Roderich. Please, come in. Thank you for being able to make it."

"_Danke_, Massao. You didn't mind that I brought along some beer, did you? I mean, I can leave it in the car if you want..." Ludwig nervously said.

"No, no, you are perfectly okay. I don't mind at all," she said normally. Ludwig and Roderich followed her into the house and started up a conversation with Cheyenne and Gilbert. I waltzed over and started chatting with Roderich.

"Hey, Specs! How ya been?_" _I innocently called him by his most hated nickname. His face went from composed, to _pissed off._ He still tried to keep his cool, but it was obviously not working.

"H-Hello, Hannah. How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long," Roderich said through clenched teeth. I decided to see how far I could go with my teasing.

"Oh Specs, I've been fine. I've been wanting to learn to play piano but I can't read sheet music... Will you teach me, Specs?" He seemed to brighten up at this, but then realized I had just pwned him... _twice_.

"H-Hannah, would you _please _refrain from calling me 'Specs'? I honestly dislike that nickname quite a lot. As much as I _adore _you and Fra-... _you,_ Hannah, I would appreciate if you stopped with the insolent teasing," Roderich calmly told me. I guess I could comply just this one time, but only for Roddy.

"Aww! But I love teasing you, Roderich! You're so cute when you blush and everything!" This just made him blush even deeper. Oh gosh, I was just being mean now. I wonder when other people will start to show up? After all, about five of us have a special surprise for the whole _world _tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

The Italian twins were next to arrive with Antonio latched onto Lovino like a baby koala.

"Ve~ Massao, you look so pretty! Thank you so much for inviting my brother and me to your party! It looks like so much fun!" Feliciano greeted the Japanese girl with a huge smile, like always. He peeked over her shoulder to see a handsome blonde chatting with Roderich. "Ludwig's here already? Wow! Massao, can I go talk to him, please? I don't want to be rude…" Massao gave a slight giggle and stepped aside to allow him entrance into her home, along with Antonio and Lovino.

"Of course you may, Feli," she said sweetly. As soon as her permission was granted, Feliciano took off towards the German man and tightly hugged his arm.

Lovino and Antonio followed the happy Italian into Massao's nicely decorated home.

"Why does my damn brother like that potato bastard so much? He's always saying 'Oh, Ludwig, oh Ludwig!' It makes me sick to my fucking stomach…" Yep. Lovino had definitely arrived.

"Oh, Lovi, don't be so upset. Your brother's in what I would personally call love," a giddy Spaniard said to his Italian lover. "It's no different between our love, my little tomato~" Antonio's speaking lips were suddenly met with a loud smacking sound, courtesy of Lovino's hand. "OW! Lovi, that hurt…"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD, IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! He's a potato fucker! You… You're different, Antonio…" A blush was starting to form on the Italian's light face and he was looking down nervously. "I mean, I… You're so nice to me… _Ti amo_…" Lovino grumbled. A smile was forming on Antonio's lips and reached over and gave Lovino a kiss on the forehead.

"You're so cute, Lovi~ _Te amo tambien_. But honestly, just be cool with it. People love who they love and nothing can really change it. I'm friends with Gilbert and he's got a lot of German blood in him, and he's cool! Right Lovi?" the cheerful Spanish man stated. Lovino just mumbled something along the lines of still hating Ludwig.

The Spanish man spied Francis and Gilbert huddled in a corner whispering suspiciously, and he gave them a most curious glance.

"Lovino, my little tomato, I have some business to attend to, so I will be back soon," Antonio said with a mischievous grin on his tan face. The Italian just scowled and went to go scold his brother about liking Ludwig. Antonio went over to the two Europeans in a corner and glomped them both from behind. "Hey, guys~"

The two conversing men jumped a bit and smiled at their attacker.

"Bonjour, Toni~ Are you ready for tonight's 'surprise'?" the Frenchman asked his Spanish friend.

"_¡Si!_ I can't wait!" came Antonio's reply.

"_Ja_, tonight's main event is going to be so… Awesome, to say the least. But only because I'm there," the albino Prussian said with self-centeredness. The other two just rolled their eyes. They were used to Gilbert always wanting to be the center of attention. "So… Are my bitches ready to get started?" he said with a grin and a look towards the bamboo staircase.

"_Oui_."

"_Si_, let's do this!"

The three bounded up the stairs chattering about who knows what, and the preparations had begun.

Eventually, Arthur showed up at the front door.

"Is this the right address…?" Arthur said as the cute Asian girl opened the front door. Arthur looked at Massao's shining face and clarified it was indeed the correct location. "Ah, Massao, it's been so long. How is Kiku…?" the British man inquired.

"Ah, he is well. Still as shy as always, but he's warmed up a bit. Please come in. Oh, and I don't see young Peter anywhere… Did you not bring him?" she politely stated. The young woman gestured towards the small gathering in her front room. Arthur walked in somewhat distracted-like as his emerald eyes seemed to be searching for someone or something.

"What? No, I figured you wouldn't want your party to be a babysitting service… And is… Francis not around…?" he asked curiously to her. When Arthur arrived, it was around the time Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio went to go… "prepare" for Massao's surprise. So he and his friends were in the spare bedroom the Japanese couple has for guests or travelers. "I see Hannah, but not her annoying French frog…"

"U-Uhm, Francis went to go do something with his friends… They should be coming down any moment from the upstairs guest bedroom…" Massao nervously said with a worried look on her sweet face. She didn't want trouble this early into the party.

"I'll just go talk to Hannah…" Arthur murmured. He left his current spot and walked swiftly to where the Greenlandic girl was.

_**Hannah's POV again**_

I was having a heated discussion with Feliciano and Ludwig about where to find the best grains for cooking pasta, when Arthur suddenly approached me.

"Oh, hi Arthur! Haven't seen you since last night," I said flirtatiously with a wink. His face cutely flustered when I said this.

"W-We will not speak of last night's events, please…" he stammered with a look of guilt in his deep green irises. I decided to play with him a bit.

"Aww, did Francey-pants not satisfy you? I guess I was wrong to allow you and Francis to be lovers, even though he's dating me…" I said with an almost convincing pout. Arthur's eyes widened at the thought of having to give up Francis for good. I almost felt bad for teasing him… Almost.

"N-No, he was plenty fine! You're a lucky girl to have a man like him! I just prefer it not be brought up. You know how the other nations like to tease me, especially that Alfred… I have no idea where I went wrong raising that boy. Where is your lover anyhow? Massao said something along the lines of him being upstairs?" Arthur said with worry. At that moment, I look over to the steps to see the Bad Touch Trio racing down the steps and land at the bottom with a loud thud. They had made a giant Bad Touch pretzel, it looked like.

"Ow, Antonio, your ass in my awesome face! Not that I mind…" I heard a German-accented voice say from the bottom of the pretzel.

"_Si_… it's nice, isn't it?" another voice said. It had a hint of thick Spanish, so it must have been Antonio. With no surprise, I look over to see my Frog groping Toni's firm butt-cheeks.

"Ohhonhon~ I'd tap that any day~" Yep. That's my boy. I turned my attention back to the British man next to me when I saw he was nowhere to be found. Hearing yet another commotion from across the room, my eyes focused on a scruffy blonde beating Francis in the back… with a spatula.

"You bloody wanker, don't flirt with other people when you clearly have a woman who loves you and is tolerant enough to treat you nice! Why would you want to mess with a good relationship like that?!" Arthur harshly scolded him. This time, I saw a flash of black go straight past me and land on top of the pretzel with an even louder thud than before.

"MOMMY, DADDY, STOP FIGHTING!" I hear an Arabic voice say. It was Cheyenne, and she had belly-flopped onto the Bad Touch Trio while flailing her tanned body over her French father. To this day, I will never understand how Francis and Arthur ended up as her parents.

"Ow, Ch-Cheyenne, s-stop! You're hurting Daddy!" Francis said with a loud grunt of pain as her high-heeled shoes slammed into his ribcage. She stopped squirming and allowed the men under her to crawl out with most likely bruised bodies.

"_Mein Liebe_… You sure do pack a punch…" her Prussian boyfriend said with a few coughs. Antonio was the next to crawl out. As soon as he did, his chocolate-colored hair was met with a loud thumping sound, given by _his _Italian lover.

"You damn tomato bastard, why would you let that fucking frog touch you?! And I have no idea why you even hang out with these retarded perverts!" Lovino said angrily. After he said that, Lovino sent me an apologetic look as if to say "Sorry-Hannah-I-love-you-but-it's-true." I met his olive eyes and mouthed the words "It's okay, I know." Antonio stood up and pulled his lover into a strained hug.

"We were only fooling around, Lovi~ You know that you're the only one who gets to see it~" The smaller Italian blushed and looked down in shame.

"Shut your damn mouth, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or I will personally rip your lips from your fucking face. Alright?" the Italian said with annoyance as he pushed away the Spaniard.

"_S-Si_…."

Francis eventually made it up off the floor with a few scratches and a gorgeous head full of messy blonde locks.

"Arthur, I was just having some fun with my friends… You know I would never do anything to jeopardize my strong bonds with Hannah, or even you. I love you both too much~" Francis said with a smile. He walked over to where I was staring blankly at the events unfolding and wrapped me in a hug. "Come over here, _mon petit lapin_~" Francis gestured towards our hug so that Arthur could have some love, too. He paused before cautiously walking over and hugging us both. "See?"

"I'm only doing this because Hannah is my friend and she was sweet enough to… You know. I'm surprised she puts up with you, and I almost feel bad for the poor woman," he said sympathetically.

The whole time this was going on, I noticed a few more familiar faces curiously walk through the door. Yao was currently standing in the doorway with Ivan and his siblings right behind him. All four, even Natalia, had a look of sheer confusion and utter shock on their pale faces.

I could hear Ivan ask "Do I want to know what is happening…?" and the Japanese girl violently shaking her head "No, no you don't."

"Anyway, Mommy and Daddy shouldn't be fighting," I heard the Iraqi state clearly. Francis and Arthur gave each other guilty glances.

"It was his fault…" Arthur grumbled childishly.

"Okay, I was wrong, and I'm sorry," Francis said. He leaned over and gave his British lover a kiss on the cheek. "Better?"

"Okay, fine, whatever," Arthur said. It was my turn to speak.

"Now that that's settled… Alfred! Kiku! Where did you go?!" I called to the house. I saw Kiku standing next to his wife holding her hand. Kiku just gave me a worried look. "Crap… Alfie!" I called again. I then realized Skyler was gone as well. I heard muffled groans coming from the Honda's hall closet. What the heck? Other nations must have heard too because many were curiously staring at the closet. I slowly crept over and pulled the door open to reveal a horrid sight. Alfred had his hands all over the Irish girl's slim figure, his fingers tugging at her bright green, strapless dress. Her black hair, which was pulled into Chinese buns for the special occasion, had been messed up quite a bit, and her make up was smeared from the American's attacking lips. The two hardly seemed to notice us until I cleared my throat. They both immediately stopped what they were doing and shot me a glance of pure fear.

"Oh, h-hi, Hannah… What's going on?" she meekly asked me.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Alfred decided to just fess up. Gosh, he could be so immature.

"Kiku, man, I'm sorry but we got bored 'cuz not everyone was here yet and so we decided to make fun on our own time, I'm sorry Hannah and Massao and Kiku!" he wailed as he jumped into his Japanese friend's arms.

"A-Alfred-san, we understand. Please, just enjoy the party…" Kiku said unsurely.

"Really? Thanks man…." He gave Kiku a bro-hug and closed the closet door. "Anyway…" Alfred clicked a little remote and music started playing. "Let the fun start! That means you too, Commie!" Alfred took the gloved palm of Ivan and began doing some sort of stupid dance around him. Natalia's eyes narrowed and was about to pounce when she remembered that this was a party and she did not want to upset her dear friend by causing problems, but she let it go…. For now.

I watched as Ivan just kind of stood there with a strange look on his usually smiling face as he stared at the idiotic person in front of him. Ivan's smile began to slowly reappear as he began dancing a little next to Alfred. This party was starting to turn into an actual party, but the main event had yet to start.

f


	5. Chapter 5

Another unlikely yet familiar face appeared at the door; Xiao Mei. It's not that Massao did anything to offend the Taiwanese girl, Mei never liked Massao from the moment she began dating Kiku, mainly because she always had a crush on the handsome Japanese man herself. Now, I could see Mei glaring daggers at my adorable friend. My Japanese buddy noticed and smirked back at her before pulling Kiku away from his conversation with Alfred about zombies and video games and passionately kissing him square on the lips. I smiled while watching the scene play out; Mei was close to tears and triumphed sparkled in Massao's pale features.

"That is a perfect shot!" a Hungarian accent said next to me. I glanced over to see Elizabeta with her Nikon camera out and zoomed in on the scene across the room.

"Hey, Liz! When did you get here? And send me some of those, would you?" I asked her while watching Mei stomp off to take out her frustrations on the currently-dancing Yao. Massao cleverly backed off the kiss and licked his bottom lip for added effect. Damn, she can get so sexy sometimes…

"I've been here since about noon setting up cameras all over the house in every room, closet, and behind every couch and plant. And yeah, I'll send them to you once I get home. How've you been, Hannah?" she explained.

"That is just like you, Eliza. I've been well. I made sure to film last night's 'events' for you just like I promised. Consider it payment for any footage you capture tonight. That _includes _anything involving our most beloved host and hostess." I winked at her after saying the last line. She just laughed.

"Only the best for you, my partner in crime, Miss Greenland!" she said before walking off to talk to Austria and showing him the footage on her camera. I walked over to Massao who was currently conversing with Kiku and Alfred about the latest anime that had come out.

"…I can't wait for _Kill la Kill _to come out. The trailer looked epic!" I heard Alfred exclaim as I walked over and gave my friend's hand a quick squeeze, causing her to jump and lightly blush in surprise.

"Hey there. Need some help setting up the food in the dining hall?" I offered. She quickly nodded and agreed.

"That would be lovely. _Arigatou, _Hannah-chan."

"Sorry boys, I'm taking her away!" I said before dragging her to the mess hall.

"Dude, not cool! We were just getting into it!" he called after us.

"It's food, you'll be satisfied soon enough!" I cried back. We swiftly went to work arranging the overly-large plates of food at each seat, setting up the appropriate silverware for each individual dish. Massao had prepared each and every dish to match each countries' personal preference: For Ivan, some _borscht, _Francis had _pot au feau, _Arthur fish and chips, Natalia a medium-sized wedding cake, so on and so forth. She even bought three bags full of one of everything from the nearest McDonald's just for Alfred. We called in Yao halfway through the job to take over for us while we took a break. Serving was hard work! At least the food was already made.

We took our break on her windowsill bench, looking at the setting sun.

"Massao, how are you and Kiku doing in your relationship?" I asked her. She looked over at me at began to tear up. Suddenly, the frail girl situated herself into my arms and chest and began to cry.

"G-Green-chan! He… He won't… He's too afraid to… T-Too improper…" My friend kept trailing off with her speech.

"Massao, love, you're not making any sense. What won't he do?" I prodded. She lifted her head and looked at me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"He… He won't... He doesn't want to _do the do, _per se…" she nervously explained. I understood the situation right away.

"So what you're upset about is that you two have been married for months and you _still _haven't had sex because he's too much of a 'pussy' to ask, as Alfred would put it?" I summarized. She nodded and blushed an adorable shade of pink. I smiled, wiped the tears from her eyes, and planted a friendly kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry. I _promise _that by the end of the night, he won't be able to resist you, okay my dear?" She nodded and stood from her spot.

"_Arigatou,_ Green-chan… I do believe our guests should be hungry now, right? Why don't we go check on them?" I nodded and started to walk towards the main hall when I began to hear loud catcalls and hollers. She and I exchanged a worried glance and scrambled out to see what all the commotion was and what we saw would most likely forever be burnt into our minds; Cheyenne and Gilbert were on a table, stripping down to their undergarments, and dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoo, take it off, Gil!" I heard Alfred shout from the front row.

"Hell yeah, go Iraqi-poo!" Mathias yelled next to him, Lukas looking annoyed always. The Nordics must have arrived while we were setting up the food. Cheyenne was wearing her heels and just her female camouflage-print boxers. I yanked Gilbert down from the table and hissed in her ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're going to ruin the surprise, you stupid albino!" Gilbert looked guilty and put his clothing back on much to Cheyenne's dismay.

"Gil, why are you putting your clothes on? Flaunt those sexy abs!" she yelled, jumping down from the table and approaching me. "Hey Hands, what's up?" I shoved her dress in her face.

"You are embarrassing Massao! Put your clothes back on!" I told her while staring incredulously at her. She just laughed and slipped on her dress.

"Damn that was fun! Hey Hannah, can we get a job as strippers?" she excitedly asked me. I merely sighed.

"As Alfred would say, 'You Only Live Once.' Why the heck not?" The Iraqi girl excitedly jumped up and ran to tell Gilbert. I sighed and went back over to Massao. "She sure is something."

"I-Indeed… Dinner?" I had completely forgotten about the food. Hopefully it wasn't cold by now. Massao rang a bell to get everyone's attention and asked Alfred to announce that it was time to eat. Everyone enjoyed their meals and even Lovino gave a smile and an appreciative thanks to the five-cheese ziti Massao had prepared for him and his brother. After everyone had eaten a satisfactory meal we all began to mingle and chatter amongst ourselves. I pulled Cheyenne and Skyler to the side to tell them about what Massao had informed me of with her predicament with her husband. In turn, they told their significant others. We gathered in the upstairs guest bedroom to come up with the plan to make the Japanese girl irresistible, even to a proper gentleman or a dignified Japanese man.

We quickly located the hosts' master bedroom, as well as the closet. We picked out accessories, possible outfits, and the smallest, tightest fitting items we could detect. After weighing our options out on the bed, we mixed and matched for a good ten minutes until we finally chose the perfect outfit. I thought to myself with a sense of pride and triumph, _I can already see the look on Kiku's (as well as my own) face._


End file.
